


Arrow to the Heart

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Beginnings, Requests, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: All you wanted was to spend the afternoon with your cat - not search for it during the hot summer heat because it ran away from home.





	Arrow to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

“Oho?” Nobunaga teased as she heard the ever familiar meow that greeted her every afternoon. It was always when she was in the midst of her afternoon tea. It wasn’t often that she did have afternoon tea, but whenever she did, once she was comfortable she always came across the same white maine coon. The neat black collar that sat comfortably around the fluffy white cat’s neck indicated her name, Artemis. 

 

The cat always meowed softly, indicating her presence as she sat at the foot of Nobunaga’s wooden steps leading up to the porch in her backyard. Its bright minty green eyes would stare up at Nobunaga endearingly as its white fluffy tail swished back and forth, waiting for Nobunaga’s invitation onto her porch. The first encounter was one of confusion and intrigue mixed together. It was clear to Nobunaga that Artemis was well-trained, and perhaps even pampered back at home - so it didn’t make that much sense that the fluffy companion would run away. Nonetheless, Nobunaga paid no mind to the implications. She gently patted the cushion that she now set aside for the cat and with a slight bounce in its steps, Artemis settled into the cushion and purred happily as Nobunaga lightly scratched behind its ears.

 

“Good day to you, Artemis. How are you doing?” Nobunaga greeted. The cat nuzzled against her hand affectionately in response and meowed as she stared at the treats on the table. Nobunaga’s gaze swept over the table, assessing whether or not the cat was able to eat the treats. Upon finding that nothing was optimal, Nobunaga scooped the feline into her arms and chuckled upon hearing its pitiful whine. “Now, I don’t know who you belong to, but I can’t have you getting ill.” 

 

Nobunaga gently massaged Artemis in return for denying her of human treats, but upon opening the cupboard and finding the one bag of cat treats that she had began buying for Artemis, the cat’s eyes widened and she shifted over until she was face to face with the bag of treats. Artemis squirmed lightly in Nobunaga’s arms, only for Nobunaga to gently shush her and place her on the floor, far away from the countertop. The soft mews of displeasure were obvious, but Nogunaga easily swayed her impatient companion by providing her with snacks. Upon hearing the happy crunching and the pleased mew from Artemis, Nobunaga gently crouched down and began scratching the cat’s ears fondly.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, you were frantically combing the quiet streets near your house. Artemis rarely left home, or at least, rarely left home when you were home. Your breath was labored as you tried your best to find your feline companion. After finally seeing a shady spot beneath the oak trees from a neighbor’s backyard, you stopped and fumbled as you pulled your phone out of your back pocket. Your hand trembled slightly from both the heat and the fatigue and you sighed before mumbling, “Oh Artemis, where did you go?”

 

As you patiently waited for the map application to load on your phone, your mouth slowly opened in shock to find yourself so far away from home. For the first time since bringing Artemis home, you’re slowly starting to regret not investing in a chip or a tracking device for her. But you hadn’t found a reason to, at least, not until today. She was so well behaved, so sweet and so affectionate towards you, never once did you believe that Artemis would run off. But that crushing devastation when you opened the door, only to see the backyard door slightly ajar made you run through the house for a quick check on your beloved cat. Yet despite calling her name desperately, not once did you find her - which led you to the wild goose chase you were on now. 

 

A sigh escapes your lips and you weakly mumbled, “I hope Artemis is okay.” You dejectedly began trudging slowly back towards your house, but this time taking a different route in case Artemis wandered to the other side of the neighborhood. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and honestly you were hoping that maybe Artemis found her way home. She was a smart cat. She always seemed to know when you’d be home as she’d be waiting by the door, and she’d stay up with you until it was too late and pawed for you to get some sleep. Without her… you’d probably find yourself lonely living alone and far away from home to obtain a higher education. 

 

As you made your way through the streets, you found your anxiety and fear of losing your beloved cat slowly ebbing away by the beauty before you. The sunset painted the skies in hues of red, orange, and pink. A small gasp leaves your lips as you take in the streets. The once dull and redundant streets that were lined with trees and lamplights now seemed to have a vintage beauty to it. The cement ground reflected the orange canvas above it, while the trees and its leaves casted its shade all throughout streets, allowing a few slivers of sunlight to filter through its canopies and dot the ground below. 

 

Even with the fear of losing your cat before you, you couldn’t help but feel enraptured by the beauty of the streets leading you home. You couldn’t move from your spot, whether it was from fear of finding nothing at home, or from the beauty of the world before you - you didn’t know. You paused, and took in a deep breath, ready to move on forward - to face what was ahead of you. But the soft ‘mreow?’ that came from beside you caused you to rip your gaze from the sunset beauty to find your beloved Artemis in the hands of a slighter shorter female. Her red eyes reminded you of the red hues casted by the setting sun and you barely managed to squeak out, “Artemis?”

 

“Oya?” the girl leaned forward, all the while holding Artemis lovingly in her arms. The white maine coon nuzzled her affectionately before leaping out of her arms and into yours. You fumbled momentarily before holding your beloved feline companion close to you as you nuzzled your cheek against her silky fur. 

 

“Oh Artemis, where have you been all this time? I was worried sick about you!” you admitted with a slight whine. Your cat meowed weakly, as though apologetic for the anxiety and worry she had caused you. She gently nuzzled your cheek with her nose and then pawed at you carefully before turning to face the girl. Your gaze finally meets hers, and you find yourself captivated. The red hues of her eyes burned with confidence and determination, as though consuming anything and everything before her. Your breath hitched and you stuttered, “Tha… thank you for taking care of Artemis.”

 

“Of course!” she responded with a brighter and louder tone. She flashed you a bright smile and asked, “So you’re her owner?”

 

“Uhm, yes… yes, I am. Has she been troubling you?” you weakly asked. The girl hummed and it gave you a sense of anticipation. She slowly tilted her head to one side, and she shook her head, “Nope.”

 

“Oh, that’s.. That’s a relief,” you sighed in relief and smiled, “Thank you so much for taking care of her, uhm…”

 

“Oda Nobunaga,” she responded with a cheeky smile. The smile on your lips widened ever so slightly and you responded, “[Name].”

 

“[Name]... a befitting name for someone with such a sweet and elegant companion,” Nobunaga responded with a nod as she gently scratched Artemis’ ears. The cat purred and you smiled, “I’m glad she likes you.”

 

Nobunaga nodded, only to look away from the cat to face you. She could see the relief that seemed to exude from your entire being, and the fatigue from the summer heat and the emotional weight. She hummed lightly, enough to catch your attention. Once she noticed your eyes were on her, she smiled, “Come in for dinner, won’t you, [Name]?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t going to take no for an answer anyways. Artemis usually eats with me before going home, so come on, come eat with us.”

 

“Ah, but I can’t. I shouldn’t impose-”

 

“It’s fine,” Nobunaga called out as she beckoned you to follow her into her house. There was a playful and teasing smile on her lips that eased away your worries and insecurities and she laughed, “After all, the more company the merrier. Now, come on. I’m sure Artemis agrees.”

  
You glanced down at your cat who just stares back at you before gently meowing a response. You sighed in defeat and ran your fingers through her silky fur and mumbled, “You win this time, girl.”  _ And I guess… I should thank you too. _


End file.
